


The Golden Age

by DevilCyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Enemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilCyborg/pseuds/DevilCyborg
Summary: A really short (not really but it is based on) songfic I did for my writing class. It's this short because I had to do only two pages so GG.





	The Golden Age

_Los Alamitos, California - 2040_

I sat on the small pile of sandbags outside our troop’s tent. One of the newer recruits—I believe it was Samson—snored as if he were intentionally trying to be loud and obnoxious. How the others could sleep through it, I had no idea, but I had to give them props for withstanding that after a whole day of having to listen to the Sergeant bark out orders and get mad at every little thing. I considered to be somewhat of a newbie myself, but I had been here long enough to know what the higher-ups wanted from us. It was a beautiful night, so perhaps me being awake currently wasn’t such a bad thing.

As I pulled out a cigarette from my pant pocket to light it, I heard the quiet swish of the tent’s entrance opening then closing. I didn’t have to look back to know who it was. I put the cigarette to my mouth, feeling the weight of the sandbags shift a bit as he sat next to me.

“That’ll kill you,” Gabe said, pulling out his own lighter and flicking on the flame.

I leaned in to the small flame in his hands, taking in a puff as soon as it lit the cigarette. The smoke snaked out from my slightly agape mouth. “Kill me, huh? Pretty sure me just being here is already a death sentence.”

Gabe chuckled. He leaned his head on my shoulder and we kept quiet, both of us enjoying the uncommonly peaceful night. He breathed in before breaking the few minutes of silence. “Commander said in just a week it’s my turn to participate in the project. I’m the 24th one they’re using, and they still haven’t finished whatever it is they’re doing. How fucked is that, Jackie? Joining for your country, only to be a lab rat.” He took the cigarette from my mouth, putting it to his own lips.

“At least you’ll be strong as shit if you make it,” I joked, trying to cheer him up, even a bit. Gabe only scoffed. I knew he was afraid. Of course he would be. It would be months before it was my turn, if everything went well with Gabriel and the others, and I was already preparing for the worst. I placed my hand atop his open palm, feeling him instantly hold mine with a tight and trembling grip. We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

 

_Dorado, Mexico – 2082_

The hot sun blinded me for only a split second, however that second was enough for the dead man cloaked in all black to get a shot into my shoulder. I fell onto the hard, sandy ground, clutching at my bleeding shoulder. The sun burned at my wound, feeling as though it was scorching my blood to the inside and making it bubble within me. Death himself walked slowly towards me, boots barely making noise as he wisped over the ground. I tried to grab for my gun, only to have the Reaper kick it out of my grasp. He kneeled, one gun over his shoulder, the other prodding at my face. The only saving grace I had now was at least he blocked the son from burning my skin off.

“Tsk. Those army days didn’t seem to do much if a little sun can still take you down, Soldier.” The voice was hoarse and raspy, different yet still very similar to the voice of the man I knew. He looked at me through his owl skull-like mask, peering into my eye no longer covered with my own mask’s visor. This felt, once again, felt different yet similar. Different from all the times we had fought, trying to kill each other for our own causes but similar in the way that it felt to be before The Fall and we were once again our younger selves. He no longer dead and I no longer old. No longer old tales of how great and heroic commanders we once were.

“Aren’t you going to kill me now, Reaper? You’ve got your chance now. Who knows when my back-up will come.” I was prodding for a reaction. He had never waited like this. Though then again, we had never really caught one another. The soldier experiment from our youth couldn’t just keep up and let my age get to me, I suppose. Perhaps if I had ‘died’ like Gabriel, we’d be an even match.

The Reaper placed a clawed hand over my own that was grasping my shoulder, gently. For just a moment, I felt at peace once again. I wanted to pull off his mask, slowly raising my other arm before a voice came on through my mask’s radio.

“Commander Morrison! Are you alright?! Commander!”

The Reaper slid his hand off mine, standing back up and pointed a gun to my head. He stood there before putting his gun back into the holsters of his suit.

“I’ll see you again, Jackie.” His human form morphed into a thick, black smoke, quickly going away and allowing the hot sun to scrape its rays a of heat along my skin. Though, the pain I felt physically was nothing to the pain I felt in my heart.


End file.
